Tensión
by Danielinitax
Summary: Vivir al lado de el vecino mas revoltoso y rompecorazones ya era bastante malo, ahora tenia que ir a su casa cuando la hermana de este se lo pidiera o su orgullo frente a Reynaldo terminaria en el piso. Por que ella queria demostrar que podia valerse por si sola. (HIATUS)
1. Prologo

**Desde hace unas semanas queria subir una historia de Kick Buttowski, Pfff! La idea no me dejaba en paz, y es que con eso de que van a cancelar la serie me pone peor, Arrrrgg. DETESTO que se cancelen los unicos buenos programas que quedan en la telebasur... Estem, que digo Television. El fic se va centrar en la vida de la pareja de enemigos mas dispareja de todas, pero creo que mas sobre el protagonista, A ver.. Les dejo el P.**

Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (c) Sandro Corsaro

* * *

**Prologo:**

Cinco años han pasado volando en la ciudad de Mellowbrook. Clarence ''Kick'' Buttowski se ha convertido en todo un doble de riesgo, dejando en el pasado el ''Medio''. Su vida a pesar de ser la misma, cambio un poco con el paso de los años, al igual que su contextura física. Si, ya no era mas el pequeño de la clase, o como todos solían llamarlo ''Camaroncito''. Lo que le había dicho a Gordon Gibble en aquella carrera tiempo atrás se había hecho justicia. Kick era justo como la altura de Brad cuando tenia su edad. Claro, a diferencia de que_ Clarence_ no se subía el ''copete'' para aparentar ser mas alto de lo que era. Tenia nuevo traje, digno de todo un chico temerario popular. El mismo diseño que el anterior solo que con varios cambios; era blanco de mangas largas que se cubrían con unos guantes amarillos y botas de igual color, un cinturón azul con las iniciales ''K B'' en el centro, rodeando de color rojo dichas iniciales. Desde los hombros hasta el abdomen habían dos franjas azules que en ellas tenia cuatro estrellas blancas en cada franja, y casco... Su casco era el mismo, solo que le había mandado a hacer una estrella azul en la parte lateral izquierda de este, dejaba mostrar gran parte de su cabello castaño. Esto lo empezó a hacer cuando había cumplido los quince, ya que en ese entonces Mouth había propagado el rumor a toda la escuela que Kick era calvo.

Sus acrobacias se hicieron mas y mas extremas con el tiempo, ganándose así todo el reconocimiento y la admiración de los jóvenes y algunas personas mayores en Mellowbrook. Cosa que a el no le molestaba para nada. Es mas, el blog de Jacky Wackerman había aumentado en visitas considerablemente en estos últimos años. El joven temerario entraba solo de vez en cuando a la pagina para asegurarse de que Jacky no pusiera nada que lo dejara en ridículo. Si, Kick Buttowski poco a poco se acercaba a la cima de el estrellato. Pero el no tenia prisa, ya se había ganado a todos en Mellowbrook, la fama y el dinero podría esperar. El solo quería ser un chico de diecisiete años revoltoso y buscar problemas por doquier, esa era su vida y a el le hacia feliz tenerla.

A pesar de convertirse en alguien muy popular, no había cambiado nada sus sentimientos; su mejor amigo seguía siendo Gunther Magnuson, su mano derecha, su cómplice, su hermano, el que mejor lo conocía en todo el cosmos. Su amistad era inseparable.

Sus ídolos, Rock Callahan, Billy Stumps, Boom McCondor, El muerto Dave, seguían intactos, al igual que sus enemigos y rivales.  
A pesar de salir con muchas chicas, nunca a dejado de odiar el amor. No estaba en su lista y tampoco tenia planeado ponerlo.

* * *

**Quiero advertir que este fic puede que tenga mucha tension_ sexual,_ pero nada de el otro mundo  
****Yo RESPETO mucho a Kick y a Kendall como a cada uno de los personajes de esta serie. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Primer Capitulo:

Mellowbrook - Domingo -Once de la mañana.

-Concentración, Precisión, agilidad- se decía el chico temerario a si mismo en su mente, estaba por saltar una rampa que probablemente vendría teniendo unos cinco mil pies de altura, o mas, el y Gunther la habían estado construyendo desde hace dos meses y esta mañana seria el momento perfecto de probarla, les había costado bastante trabajo, sudor y cansancio hacerla, conseguir materiales para hacer una rampa de tal altura no era tarea fácil, se habían adentrado a los bosques para conseguir madera de los arboles, cosa que hubieran tenido mas éxito en tener si no fuera por que era temporada de osos, a causa de esto, tuvieron que ir al basurero municipal de Mellowbrook, que según Kick el olor de el cuarto de Brad era mucho peor que ese lugar, tomaron los que le parecía mas útil y se marcharon, Gunther se aguantaba a duras penas el no vomitar en aquel lugar, si se hubieran quedado un milímetro de segundo mas… Tal vez habría devuelto todo su desayuno favorito, el que le había preparado su madre con tanto cariño esa mañana.

Oh si, estaba listo, se le veía bastante relajado y confiado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, dejando que la brisa y la música se penetraran en todo su cuerpo, le subió mas volumen a su MP4, la canción que estaba escuchando parecía que la hubieran escrito para el ''We will rock you'' de Queen, miro hacia abajo y la adrenalina empezó a correrle por cada rincón de su ser, la altura era bastante prometedora, le sonrió a su amigo desde arriba que este con un parlante intentaba desesperadamente informarle algo, tenia una expresión preocupada en el rostro, Kick solo atino a alzarle el pulgar.

**_AMIGO, ERES UN CHICO, UN PEZ GORDO  
JUGANDO EN LA CALLE, SERÁS UN GRAN HOMBRE ALGÚN DÍA  
TIENES BARRO EN TU CARA  
TU GRAN DESGRACIA  
PATEANDO TU LATA POR TODO EL LUGAR  
CANTANDO  
WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!  
_**  
– Hora del show- se dijo a si mismo.

Salto al vacío y sintió como azul chocaba duramente contra la rampa, era increíble que esa patineta a pesar de tener tantos años con el chico seguía tan servible como el primer día, ''fiel a su amo'' decía Kick. Pero algo paso, a tan solo cinco segundos de saltar, un fuerte tambaleo empezó bajo sus pies, era azul, que al parecer tenia una rueda floja, cosa que le parecía algo ilógico ya que la había revisado antes de subir, no, no podía ser eso, miro debajo de su skate y vio el problema, era la rampa, la rueda estaba girando en una gran grieta, intento saltar, pero la rueda volvió a caer en el mismo hueco – ''Ratas''- se dijo el chico.

**_AMIGO, ERES UN HOMBRE JOVEN, HOMBRE DURO  
GRITANDO EN LA CALLE, TE ENFRENTARÁS AL MUNDO ALGÚN DÍA  
TIENES SANGRE EN TU CARA  
TU GRAN DESGRACIA  
AGITANDO TU BANDERA POR TODO EL LUGAR  
WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU  
SINGIN´  
WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!  
_**  
Casi estaba por llegar a la mitad de la rampa y si no se salía de ay iba a tener muchos problemas, miro hacia al frente de nuevo pero ya era demasiado tarde, la grieta se había terminado, haciendo que su patineta se frenara de golpe y el pegara su cara contra las sucias maderas y desechos, perdiendo así su querido MP4.

Gunther solo miraba con horror la escena, si su amigo le hubiera prestado atención cuando intentaba hablarle con el parlante, nada de esto estuviera pasando, en parte el tenia la culpa, debía haberle avisado antes de que tuviera cuidado con algunas grietas peligrosas que se le había olvidado tapar la noche anterior- Ratas- se dijo Gunther. Veía como Kick caía y rodaba violentamente por la rampa, hasta que esta llego a su fin y Kick junto a la vieja azul salieran volando por los aires.

-A, B, C, D, E, F, G… QUE DIGOOOOO, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY SOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! – Gritaba Kick mientras se perdía en el cielo.

El chico rubio, si calculaba bien podría deducir exactamente por que lugares podría haber caído el temerario, solo se limito a correr como alma en pena en su búsqueda.

-Ay Kick tu no cambias- dijo esto sonriendo para sus adentros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Demonios , ya se tardo, le dije que ya no me iba a tolerar mas su torpe impuntualidad – decía una enfadada chica rubia mirando su costoso reloj – Me iré caminando yo sola al centro comercial para que se sienta culpable de su…- fue interrumpida por el ruido de una motocicleta, era su novio.

-¿Como esta la princesa mas hermosa de toda la galaxia? – Dijo un chico rubio de lentes grandes bajándose de su moto, era bastante alto y de contextura mas bien delgada, traía puesto una camisa blanca que se cubría con una chaqueta de cuero negra y cierre a la mitad, sus pantalones eran unos ajustados blue-jeans oscuros que se sostenían gracias a un cinturón de color negro y unos oxford shoes del mismo color.

-Reynaldo ¿ya viste que hora es? – Pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ermmm, son las once y media de la mañana mi amor – Dijo quitándose el casco un tanto confundido.

- ¡Exacto! Te dije claramente que nos veríamos en la puerta de mi casa a las once y veinte de la mañana ¡ONCE Y VEINTE! – dijo enfatizando esto ultimo, hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-Hmmmm… - la miro fijamente.

-¿Que? – Pregunto aun molesta.

-Ya se que es lo que te pasa – Dijo poniéndose a su lado – es que no te puedes esperar para verme, y te molesta extrañarme tanto, ¿verdad que si mi princesa hermosa? – dicho esto le paso un brazo por los hombros y le pellizco la mejilla con dulzura.

Kendall solo rodo los ojos, y se encaminaron hacia la motocicleta de Reynaldo, para otro aburrido y monótono día paseando como almas en pena en el centro comercial, y si les quedaba tiempo tal ves pasarían por la biblioteca o a uno de los museos abiertos de Mellowbrook.

- Yupi- Susurro Kendall con desdén.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-AAAAAY Gunther!, eso arde much…. Aahhhhh! – Se quejaba el acróbata de que le pusieran alcohol en sus heridas.

- Por favor kick, no seas tan chillón – dijo su rubio amigo agarrándole las manos para que se dejara limpiar las heridas de la cara – Además, yo te advertí, no fue culpa mía de que no escucharas por estar muy concentrado en tu mundo – dijo botando el algodón ensangrentado en la papelera de basura de su baño.

-Uno, no soy un chillón y si tuvieras estas heridas en la cara estarías llorando de dolor- dijo esto mirándolo fijamente, cerro los ojos y suspiro, no estaba midiendo sus palabras, pero se sentía muy decepcionado de no haber podido cruzar esa estúpida rampa como quería – Perdona Gunther, no debí hablarte así.

-Naaaah, tranquilo hermano, se como te sientes, bueno, en realidad no se como te sientes.. Me refiero a que entiendo como te sientes, al sentirte así por que te sient .. -

- Ya Gunther, ya entendí. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Ay que bien por que yo ya me estaba confundiendo – Dijo sentándose en su cama y sacando de su mini-nevera dos latas de Guepardex – Oye Kick, ¿ya hiciste la tarea de mañana? – dijo lanzándole la lata al joven castaño.

- ¿Tarea? ¿Qué tarea? – Pregunto sin mucho entusiasmo.

- La de Física, Daaah. – Dijo haciendo un extraño y gracioso gesto en su rostro.

-No la eh echo - dijo sorbiendo de su lata – Ya veré mañana que hago para que no me pongan mala nota.

- Conociéndote, eso ah de ser muy fácil para ti eh? – Lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice.

Kick solo le sonrio.

- Oye Kick, ¿que tal si salimos hoy con algunas chicas? Haber si se te sube un poquito el animo , ¿que me dices, te apuntas? – Pregunto Gunther arrodillándose con ojos de cachorrito que recién lo han separado de su mama- ¿Siiiiiiii?

Lo pensó por unos segundos y se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que estamos esperando, una foto? – dijo saliendo de el cuarto.

- Siiiiiiiiiiii!, que digo NOOOO! – Gunther contesto dando brinquitos hacia la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Que hora es?. – Le pregunto a su novio. Llevaban un buen rato en el centro comercial haciendo nada, el tonto, solo pasear, y se estaba aburriendo, siempre era lo mismo, no hacían nada divertido, nunca habían echo nada divertido desde que se habían vuelto novios hace cinco años, pero el no notaba su fastidio, nunca lo hacia, para el su relación era perfecta tal y como estaba, pero para ella no. Sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabia exactamente que era, nunca le había prestado atención a ese extraño vacío, ni tampoco tenia planeado llenarlo, ¿como llenar algo si ni siquiera sabia con que contenido llenarlo? había una buena razón por la cual Kendall Perkins todavía no había dejado a Reynaldo. Le tenia miedo a la soledad, si , a pesar de ser una chica con una exuberante belleza, Kendall no tenia ningún amigo en el mundo solo lo tenia a el, a su familia (a la cual amaba mucho), y su gatita Hansel, de resto solo quedaban enemigos y desconocidos, gran parte de la amargura de Kendall se debía a eso y ella lo sabia muy bien.

-Son las cuatro en punto, pichoncito.- dijo el chico sin mirarla, le prestaba mas atención a su celular que a ella.

-Mmmmh ok.- solo le atino a decir mirando hacia otra parte. – ¿Reynaldo?

-¿Si amor? – Esta vez si la miro.

- Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, no eh terminado la tarea de física de mañana- dijo mintiendo - y no quiero tener problemas con mi perfecta boleta de dieces.

- Oh si cariño solo espera un segundo.- dijo tecleando su móvil.

- No, no entendiste, quiero irme sola, solo yo, me, myself and I. – Dijo esto ultimo parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada -

- Kendall, ¿estas segura? Tu no puedes ni salir tu sola al mundo exterior mi amor – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Siempre tienes que estar acompañada, como una perfecta princesa, hacerte todo lo que tu quieras, así es la vida de los ricos nena.

Kendall solo estaba en shock, le había dado en donde mas le dolía, su orgullo ¿Una princesa? ¿Perfecta? Como sabia que el no la conocía en lo mas minino, no iba dejar que la pisoteara de esa manera:

-¿En serio ese es tu punto de vista hacia mi Reynaldo? ¿Como eso me ves solamente? Como una niñita débil que no puede valerse por si misma por que tiene que esperar que le hagan todo en la vida? ¡Te equivocas! Te voy a demostrar que puedo hacer cosas sin necesidad de el dinero ni el apoyo de mis padres.- Dicho esto empujo una silla que le estorbaba en el camino y se marcho se ese lugar, dejando al chico rubio confundido y fuera de lugar.

-¿Que demonios acaba de pasar aquí? – Le preguntaba a un punto inexistente que iba en la dirección donde Kendall se había marchado furiosa.

* * *

**Rayoooooooos xD **  
**No entiendo muy bien esta pagina de fics todabia, soy una novata ;A;  
xD como sea ._. queria subir el capitulo antes, pero con el ocho que me vuelvo al enviarlo y borrarlo y enviarlo y borrarlo y otra vez enviarlo me frustra D:  
''Sombra de maldad'' como veras mi dilema aqui es entender un poquito esta pagina por que no entiendo una kpnirpnintinofsd  
soy tan tonta que subi el prologo 2 veces xD  
y aqui en mi pais estamos en elecciones presidenciales por lo que es un gran despelote y no me dejan tiempo para pensar...  
Intentare subir muy pronto la continuacion  
KICK & KENDALL 5REVAAAA! **


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos:

-¿Pero que podría hacer!… QUE? – Mascullaba por millonésima vez una joven rubia en la penumbra de su habitación. Estaba tumbada sobre su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. – Oh vamos, no puedo quedarme con la mente en blanco en estos momentos, ¡Vamos Kendall piensa!- dijo sentándose sobre el colchón y mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice. Le echo una rápida mirada al reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y luego a la ventana. Vaya que se le había ido el tiempo volando. –Bueno ni modo…, ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo con un deje tristeza – como sea… iré abajo a ver que hay de comer, ¡muero de hambre! – Se puso de pie, y se estiro un poco. Se había entumecido de estar en esa posición por tanto tiempo, al llegar del centro comercial lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación, y apagar su celular, no quería molestias por los momentos. Incluso había ignorado la cariñosa bienvenida de su gatita Hansel.

Bajo las escaleras y miro a todas partes, solo para encontrarse con un profundo silencio.

-¿Mamá, Papá? ¿Están en casa? – Pregunto entrando a la cocina. Tampoco había nadie – Pfff.. Esto es típico, se van de viaje y nunca me dicen nada, ¿Es que acaso soy un fantasma? – Chisto y se sentó en una silla cruzada de brazos.

Se había quedado así por unos minutos, con un aura pensativa, solo mirando un punto inexistente de la gran puerta blanca de su moderna nevera nueva. Tomo unas galletas de chocolate de la mesa que su madre había echo hace unos días por la visita regular de su hermana.

- ¿y si me busco un trabajo? – Soltó de repente a la nada aun con la boca llena. Como si en esos minutos fugaces hubiera tenido una conversación interna con ella misma - ¡Claro, un trabajo! pero.. – Se detuvo- no podría ser cualquier trabajo… hmmhmm – recargo el mentón en su mano y volvió a quedarse callada, le estaban viniendo ideas, pero no eran del todo claras... Hansel por su parte solo se le quedaba mirando con gran confusión a su dueña. Nunca antes la había ignorado de esa manera, mejor dicho NUNCA la habían ignorado en su corta vida gatuna.

– Bueno ya esta, ¡ME RINDO! – Tomo una ultima galleta y se puso de pie con intención de ir a la nevera, pero desvió el trayecto y se volvió a las escaleras.

– Ya mañana se me ocurrirá algo.., y espero que sea algo bueno – suspiro y cerro la puerta de su habitación tras de si- si tan solo tuviera una señal de que debo hacer – mordió su labio inferior- para demostrarle al idiota de Reynaldo de lo que yo soy c… - callo de golpe.

Una gran ola de sonido había interrumpido la conversación privada que tenia con ella misma. Entrando en su habitación haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo – Pero que demo.. - intento pronunciar, pero le fue en vano ya que otra ola había entrado violentamente por la ventana – ¿es que acaso este día se pone cada vez peor? – chisto quitándose un pesado libro de algebra de la cara dejando su nariz un poco enrojecida por el impacto, se intento incorporar para cerrar la ventana. El ruido provenía de la casa de al lado, por lo que ya podía imaginarse quien era el causante de tanto alboroto…

– Kick – susurro entre dientes molesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lunes – 7:00 am .

P.O.V. Kendall:

Me levante con un gran dolor de cabeza, tuve que dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes que queda debajo de mi habitación… Que asco, y todo por culpa de que el gran tarado que tengo como vecino se le ocurrió la gran idea de poner su ''Música'' de Rock a todo volumen… Rayos, presiento que hoy no va a ser un buen día. Entre al baño y mire mi espejo. Tenia unas ligeras ojeras a causa de la mala noche que pase – suspire – había veces que odiaba los lunes... Me bañe, vestí y comí de prisa, era temprano pero yo siempre llego horas o minutos antes de cada clase.. - siempre hay que estar prevenida para cualquier cosa- baje las escaleras y revise la casa una vez mas.. No había nadie aun – suspire – Me despedí de Hansel en la puerta y salí de casa, hoy no le daría el lujo a Reynaldo de llevarme, se lo tenia merecido el muy patán.

Al despertar esta mañana prendí el celular y vi veintiocho llamadas perdidas de el. ¿Es que acaso era idiota? ¿Enserio creía que le iba a responder después de molestarme con el? sabia que Reynaldo no me conocía bien pero.. esto es llegar a extremos.

Tome un bus publico (cosa que nunca en mi vida había echo) y llegue al instituto en pocos minutos ..., era de esperarse de que no llegara nadie todavía.. Bola de flojos, que les costaba pararse temprano y llegar horas antes de la clase? se ahorrarían castigos y regaños de parte de los profesores.., pero bueno, así eran todos. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, eran las 7:12 am y las clases comenzaban a las 8:30 de la mañana.. –Bueno…, Tal vez si exagero un poco- me encogí de hombros y fui hacia la cafetería que recién estaba abriendo. Me senté en una de las mesas y busque entre mis cosas uno de mis libros favoritos. Tenia muchos días que no le echaba un ojo a _El beso de judas_y casi estaba por el final, me lo había leído ya en otras ocasiones pero me encanta ese misterio de que la protagonista Philippa quiera encontrar la verdad sobre el asesinato de su hermana, además del romance y el poder encontrarse a si misma, la hace la historia perfecta…

Me leí doce paginas seguidas, hasta que escuche muchos gritos y murmullos fuera de la cafetería, apenas alce la vista y ya me había encontrado con una muchedumbre sentada en las mesas desayunando - rayos – mire el reloj, y eran las 8:19 am, guarde el libro y salí de la cafetería, necesitaba buscar unas cosas en mi casillero para la primera clase de ciencias sociales, ¡adoro esa materia! Bueno,.. Yo adoro cualquier materia…

Al llegar note como desde la entrada llegaban lo gemelos DiPazzi con un enorme ventilador industrial apuntando hacia la puerta, que de esta en pocos segundos apareció Gordon Gibble modelando en dirección a su casillero, el ventilador hacia que su cabello se moviera dramáticamente como película de cine de los cuarenta -que ridículo- me dije en un susurro, aguante una risa ahogada y rodé los ojos. El muy tonto de Gordie seguía creyendo en sus sueños de ser el amo y señor de todo el instituto, cuando en realidad ese titulo lo tenia otro asegurado… el ''Gran Gordon'' había tenido que repetir toda la preparatoria de nuevo, gracias a que un profesor delato que Gordie había sobornado a cada uno de los profesores de la institución, y obviamente después de una junta de maestros, le rechazaron todas las materias que había ''aprobado'', su padre después de aquella decepción, obligo a Gordie a venir a estudiar a esta escuela… como sea, el chiste es de que el tarado sigue creyendo que por ser el mas rico de la escuela se puede llevar a todo el mundo por delante o hacer lo que se le plazca. Que equivocado era..

Pasó de largo y le siguieron sus guardaespaldas o lo que sea que fuesen esos grandulones.

Siguieron y siguieron entrando personas por la puerta.. ¿Qué era lo que había venido hacer..? Ah si, mis cosas..., Abrí el casillero, pero volví a girar la cabeza hacia la entrada..

Oh si, había llegado ''El Rey sin corona de la escuela'' Clarence Buttowski, ¿Qué como yo lo sabia? no hace falta tener dos dedos de frente para averiguarlo.. El mar de hormonas femeninas daban su paradero a kilómetros de aquí con sus gritos, y juzgando por como gritaban el debería de estar ya entrando en tres... dos.., u..

-CHIMICHANGA- entro gritando. Haciendo su característica pose, pero eso no reparaba el daño que le había echo a esa ventana por la que había entrado, cada día rompía algo nuevo al entrar, si no era una ventana, era el techo, si no era el techo la pared, solo le faltaba que saliera de el piso .. ¿Es que acaso los dobles de riesgo no pueden entrar a un lugar decentemente? Por que pareciese que no conocían algo inventado desde hace siglos llamado puerta. No es que yo conociera a otro doble de riesgo.. es que de el solo al ver a Buttowski ya me imaginaria como serian los demás.

Pasó como si nada sonriéndole a todos entre toda la muchedumbre que lo rodeaba, o mejor dicho… acosaba, justo detrás de el venia Jackie tomando fotos a cada movimiento que hacia, aunque había dejado esa loca obsesión de casarse con Kick, seguía siendo su fan numero uno y eso nadie lo negaba, bien por ella. Detrás de los dos venia Gunther tirando de el brazo de el enojado conserje que tenia intención de ir a la dirección , me imagino que intentaba de nuevo que no delatara a Buttowski, ya que el pobre siempre tenia que limpiar todos sus destrozos y desastres ..

Cuando paso por mi lado, me miro a los ojos por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente, su mirada era de desinterés y aburrimiento, cosa que yo le devolví de igual manera, solo que con el ceño fruncido.

Nuestra ''relación'' (si es que se podría llamar así) ya no era como cuando teníamos doce años. Era más indiferente que de costumbre. Simplemente nos dedicábamos a ignorarnos mutuamente, deje de lado hace ya bastante tiempo aquel enamoramiento absurdo que tenia por el. Siempre haciéndome sentir extraña, incluso me distraía en clases olvidando todo lo que había aprendido. Al cumplir los quince, me concentre mas en los estudios.. Si ya antes era aplicada, ahora hacia que me salieran callos en los dedos.. Si, lo se, eso no es femenino.. Pero si yo quería ser la mejor en todo, necesitada dar pequeños sacrificios, ya después vendrían las recompensas…

Cerré mi casillero ya con las cosas en mano y de nuevo mire al reloj.

A mí nunca me cayó bien el revoltoso de Buttowski, siempre llevándome la contraria o haciendo todo de lo que a mi me desagrada. Aquí todos en la escuela tenían que ver con Clarence… Querían tener aunque sea un mísero ''hola'' de parte de el. Lo adoraban como si fuera una superestrella o el presidente, tenia fans por todo Mellowbrook, era increíble, todos aquellos que lo detestaban se los había ganado con el tiempo como si les hubiera echado una brujería, pero ese no era su caso.. En mi punto de vista pienso que todos empezaron a respetarlo cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo que el hacia era su verdadera pasión, cada día se esforzaba bastante para ser un mejor temerario suburbano, de eso me había fijado yo, cosa que también me da muy igual. Debería de empezar a prestar mas atención por sus estudios ya que nos falta solo meses para graduarnos de la preparatoria, pero da igual, haya el y su ruidosa vida..

P.O.V. End  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las clases de primera hora recurrieron normalmente por las aulas de los estudiantes de preparatoria. En los pasillos todo se encontraba desierto. Salvo el chico emo que deambulaba como fantasma por los corredores. No muy lejos de ay se podían escuchar susurros adentro de la puerta de dirección, el director del colegio no paraba de andar de un lado a otro con un semblante preocupado, y sentada en una de las sillas de su escritorio se encontraba una pequeña rubia pre-adolecente, que no apartaba la vista de aquel señor mayor.

- Pero.. ¿No podría ser alguien muy bueno de tu salón? – hablo el director- digo, alguien que por lo menos tenga un buen promedio. El señor Thomas es un buen par.. -

- ¡EH DICHO QUE NO!- Grito la chica incorporándose de un salto, haciendo que el pobre hombre se escondiera detrás de su escritorio.

- Pero Brianna- dijo con un hilo de voz que inmediatamente disimulo con un carraspeo de garganta – Brianna, aquí el máximo en promedio de secundaria es un siete y a duras penas. Y justo ahora no ha habido nadie que se postulara a ser un tutor de menores – Alzo un poco la cabeza por enzima del escritorio para mirarla.

La chica solo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. A simple vista, parecía una niña realmente adorable..., Pero en esos minutos era todo menos eso.

Camino a paso lento hacia el escritorio sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.. Daba mucho mas miedo de esa manera que cuando tenia emociones en el.

- Escúcheme, se lo voy a repetir una vez más por si no capto. – hablo serenamente. - Necesito al mejor estudiante de este colegio…, No puedo seguir faltando a clases y después hacer de la vista gorda como que nada paso al siguiente día.. Necesito a un buen instructor, que sepa lo que esta haciendo.. ¿Entiende? Y si es posible que me pueda dar clases fuera de aquí, algo así como un profesor privado – hacia un duro esfuerzo por no alterarse.

Se alejo un poco esperando respuesta y el director ahora algo confiado por el carácter suave de Brianna, se incorporo en su silla y empezó a ojear unos papeles de su escritorio con un aura pensativa.

- ¿Te refieres a algo así como el mejor estudiante de todo el instituto?- cuestiono aun removiendo las hojas.

-Eh.. si? Se lo acabo de explicar – dio una brusca patada hacia el piso. Ya casi estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas, una burrada más del profesor y tendría que vérselas con la fuerza bruta de Brianna.

Desde que comenzó la secundaria, le era bastante difícil cumplir con el horario. Tenia que decidirse, si estar en el colegio o en la escuela de modelaje. Había tomado la opción de probar con algo nuevo después de haber ganado en muchos concursos de belleza, le estaba yendo bastante bien según su entrenadora…, Pero el único problema era la escuela, los días que eran de práctica tocaban en los de la semana. Un día estaba haya y al otro otro aquí. Como un rudo juego de ping pong de mesa en el que estaba jugando solo ella y su carrera. Ese vaivén le era frustrante. Ya había hablado la noche anterior con sus padres sobre lo del tutor en casa y sin más remedio le dieron su aprobación…, por supuesto todo sea por el bien de su hija y los estudios.

- Ok, Brianna. Creo que tengo a la persona indicada- Sonrió- Solo falta que acepte ser tu tutor ¿Por el resto de el año…, no?

- Si – dijo indiferente.

- ¿Y que pasa si no acepta? – Pregunto dudoso.

-Aceptara. Y si no lo hace – Se puso frente al hombre.- ¡LO OBLIGA, O SE LAS VA A VER CONMIGO!

- Pe.. Pero.. – Fue en vano seguir hablando…, ya Brianna se había marchado.

Era increíble que una chica de doce años lograra intimidarlo de esa manera.

Bufo y volvió a revolver sus papeles. Ahora lo único que tenia en su mente era la duda si quien se las vería con Brianna era el o el profesor particular que le pondría.

- Que el cielo se apiade de su alma – Hablo para si mismo cruzando los dedos para que el no fuera el que pague los platos rotos..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kendall salió de el aula orgullosa, hoy había sido la repartición de exámenes que se habían realizado la semana pasada y como siempre la joven rubia había sacado un sobresaliente diez. Se sentía realmente bien, tan solo un poco mas y seguro de que la catalogarían como una de las mejores estudiantes de toda la institución de Mellowbrook.

Camino sonriente hacia su casillero, justo ahora, nada la pondría de mal humor. Entregaría el trabajo de física y esperaría que le pusieran la nota. No se había esforzado demasiado, para ella la física era pan comido. Tomo sus pertenecías y cerro su casillero sobresaltándose con la sorpresa que le había dado la persona que menos quería encontrarse en el día. Reynaldo.

- ¿Que demonios quieres? – Pregunto fría mirando hacia otro lado. Estaba teniendo un momento agradable pero había llegado a fastidiarle todo. Realmente le estaba molestando su presencia. Le paso por al lado sin esperar ninguna respuesta de el.

- Oh vamos cariño.. No me vas a decir que sigues enojada por esa charla de ayer, ¿o si? – Intentaba pararla, pero era inútil. Kendall era muy escurridiza. Al punto de que se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos. Trato de seguirla o por lo menos llevarle el ritmo pero no pudo. ¡Valla que Kendall era rápida! Se detuvo un momento para descansar pero al alzar la vista ya la chica se había esfumado.

- Por todos los protones – Jadeo – No estoy hecho para esto. – Fue en su búsqueda, pero esta vez caminando. El era un hombre de ciencias, no de acrobacias. El ejercicio y el jamás se habían llevado muy bien de las manos. Había agradecido bastante en sus adentros el estiramiento en su pubertad ya que cuando era solo un niño era bastante regordete.

Una mano detuvo su búsqueda. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ver quien era el responsable, ya que la misma mano había tirado bruscamente de su brazo…, Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la oficina del director.

-¡Pero que.. ¡Ahhhhh! – pronuncio el chico sin siquiera terminar la oración. Una luz blanca lo había cegado por segundos.

Toda la oficina se encontraba a oscuras salvo de una lámpara que apuntaba al rostro del chico.

-Tranquilícese señor Ronaldo. Lo eh traído aquí por que tengo una proposición para usted, ya que es un alumno realmente ejemplar. – hablo saliendo de la oscuridad el director.

- ¿Eh? No entiendo nada..- dijo- Pero creo que ya me convenció con eso de que soy una alumno ejemplar.- Empaño sus uñas y se acomodo recostándose en la silla.

-Bien. Pues quiero que seas el tutor de una alumna de primer año de secundaria-

Al principio se lo había tomado como broma, pero enseguida vio como en la cara de aquel hombre no había ningún rastro de diversión alguna.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Es enserio, una mocosa? Se ah vuelto loco o que. Me ve cara de niñero? – Arrugo la cara entre sus grandes lentes – ¿Me puede decir el nombre al menos?

El canoso señor lo miro fijamente y puso sus manos entrelazadas a la mitad de tu cara, sabia que no le iba agradar lo que estaba por escuchar.

- Brianna Buttowski – hablo.

-¿Qué? ¿Buttowski? Ay si que no lo creo... Ya eh tenido suficiente con los de ese apellido – Intento pararse pero unas bandas de cuero negro amarradas a cada mano se lo impidieron – Pero que rayos.. ¿En que momento me agarro las manos? – dijo intentando zafarse.

- Señor Reynaldo.. Perdóneme pero no puedo aceptar un ''no'' como respuesta-

-¿Y eso por que? No me diga que le tiene miedo a una niñita de doce años – Le sonrió burlonamente.- Ahora no sea payaso ¡y quíteme estas cosas que lastiman mis perfectas manos científicas! -

Aquel señor se había quedado estupefacto e indignado. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Desde cuando todos sus alumnos no mostraban ni el mas mínimo respeto ante el? ¡el era director! Pero eso al parecer a los alumnos de hoy en día no le daba importancia. Carraspeo la garganta y hablo:

- Pero que esta diciendo joven. Yo jamás le tendría miedo a una alumna – mintió y miro hacia otro lado.- y menos de la señorita Brianna.

- Seeh, eemm.. Como sea. Solo le digo una cosa. O me quita estas cosas y hacemos como que nada paso aquí, o… prefiere que llame a mi papa y le cuente que usted me esta reteniendo por hacer algo que no deseo. – Lo observo desafiante – Usted muy bien sabe cuanta perdida podría causar esa llamada.

- No.. no podrías – Intento parecer sereno con mucha dificultad - Tienes las manos sujetas. No puedes llamar a nadie en ese estado.

- Tengo habilidades – sonrió socarronamente.

El silencio y la tensión estaban reinando en aquel lugar. Reynaldo solo movía sus dedos en señal de que en cualquier momento haría un movimiento que le daría la victoria a ese absurdo secuestro. Aumentando así el nerviosismo del director.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Pero por favor no llames a tu padre! – Se agacho y desamarro las muñecas del muchacho.

-De acuerdo. No lo hare.- Sobo sus muñecas y salió de aquel lugar como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

- ¡Y ahora que hago! Y ahora que hago! – cerro la puerta y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin cesar. Estaba comenzando a sudar a mares y se cuestionaba por millonésima vez como demonios una niña lograba ponerlo tan nervioso. Tan solo recordar aquellos ojos chispeantes en llamas lo hacia querer volver a su cama y no querer salir de estar debajo de sus sabanas.

-Rayos..-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Agradeció en sus adentros la falta de actividad física en Reynaldo. Realmente no quería articular palabra con aqule chico rubio ''Mejor dejo de pensar en eso o me voy a terminar enfureciendo sola''. Miro de nuevo hacia atrás para comprobar si la seguía y se calmo. No estaba.

Fue disminuyendo el paso hasta caminar normalmente. Al llegar a la puerta del aula que le tocaba todos sus compañeros de clase se encontraban fuera del salón. Cosa que le pareció bastante extraño ya que tan solo faltaban dos minutos para la clase de Física. Algunos parecían aliviados y otros preocupados. No le tomo mucha importancia a eso y camino hasta estar totalmente en frente de la entrada al salón y ay encontró la causa de tanto parloteo. La puerta estaba cerrada.

- ¡Chicos, chicos escuchen! – hablo una chica entre la multitud- me acaba de llegar un mensaje de el profesor avisando de que hoy no va a venir por razones personales-

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que fue roto.

- ¿QUEEEE? ESO NO ES JUSTO. AYER CASI NO DORMI HACIENDO LA ESTUPIDA TAREA DE LOS ''TINGUIS'' O COMO SE LLAME ESA COSA. SOLO PARA QUE EL PROFESOR ''RAZONES PERSONALES'' LE DUELA UNA UÑA Y NO SE PRESENTE. – Espetó un chico gritando y saliendo entre la gente.

- SEEEEEH! – Gritaron unos mas apoyando.

- ¡Yo opino que le tiremos huevos y papel de baño para que aprenda!

-SIIIIII! – Gritaron todos unidos excepto, Kick, Kendall y el chico emo.

- Como sea.. De que sirve alterarse en esta vacía vida, tantas preocupaciones, odio, dolor… Para que al final todos seamos polvos y nos esparzamos por el cosmos con la flamante ayuda del silencioso viento – hablo lentamente el chico emo. Dejando a todos con mucha confusión en sus rostros.

- cállate tonto- dijeron unos chicos lanzándole libros, provocando revuelo en todos los estudiantes.

- Ok, ok chicos cálmense- trato de tranquilizar Kendall – chicos…- hablar era en vano y ya estaban empezando a lanzar personas al aire. ''rayos'' pensó cuando casi le daban con un balón en la cara. Tomo mucho aire y exclamo con fuerza - ¡CALLENSE TODOS!

Y lo consiguió. Todos habían cerrados sus bocas y dejado de lanzar nerds al aire, consiguiendo toda la atención.

Tosió un poco y después hablo - Ok alumnos. Como expresidenta escolar… -

- Ay ya empezó… ABURRIDO! – Grito Mouth con el puño en alto no muy lejos de ella.

Kendall solo lo fulmino con la mirada y lo hizo comerse un libro de los que estaban tirados en el suelo.

- Ok. Como seguía diciendo.. Creo que seria bueno que alguien se ofreciera a llevarle los trabajos de cada uno al sitio donde se encuentra el profesor. ¿A ver, quien se ofrece? – Cuestiono sonriente.

-Emm… A mi no me cae muy bien ese profesor.. La otra vez la amiga de un amigo del primo del hermano de mi tío lo vio comiendo cosas de la basura y eso es tan ewww... – Hablo una chica castaña haciendo gestos de desagrado.

- Cuenta la leyenda de que visitas al señor Murray o a cualquier miembro de su familia te sigue una maldición que te persigue por el resto de tu vida Boooooooo – decía un chico con una linterna encendida a medio rostro y moviendo los dedos con la intención de asustar a Kendall.

- A mi simplemente me da igual. Ni siquiera hice la tarea. -

- Y a mi me reprueba en cada examen que hago.. ¡QUE LE DEN!

- ¡Yo opino que se fecunde lo de la idea de los huevos y papel! –

-¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! – y como minutos antes, volvió a comenzar el revuelo entre todos.

-ay no puede ser.- susurro Kendall tapándose la mitad de la cara con su mano.. ''Estos chicos por muy mayores que sean… Nunca cambian'' y salió de aquel lugar rumbo a la oficina de dirección.

Entre toda aquella turba. Kick se encontraba recostado de la pared con los ojos cerrados y calmado. Todo lo contrario a Gunther que se encontraba gritando junto a los demás estudiantes. Volteo un momento y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Oye Kick que haces .. No te entusiasma la idea de hacer un desastre en la casa del señor Murray? -

- No Gunther, hoy no. – Hablo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Vamos Kick no me digas que sigues deprimido por no haber podido lograr aquel salto en esa tonta rampa. –

El chico solo bajo la cabeza y frunció el ceño

- Gunther. Eh ido al espacio y regresado sin siquiera sudar una gota. El luchado con cocodrilos, osos, y cualquier cantidad de animales obteniendo la victoria. Soy aquel que pudo conquistar a la naturaleza y aquel que puede resolver cualquier cosa que se me proponga.- Inhalo hondo y dio un largo suspiro- he saltado cosas mas altas que esa y no tenido ni un solo rasguño.- Abrió los ojos solo para mirar hacia otro lado. – es vergonzoso.

Gunther solo observaba el desanimo de su amigo. No lo había visto así desde que había perdido su casco en aquella guarida. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

- No seas tonto. Nadie logro verte. Escucha. Voy a intentar reparar esas grietas y hacerle unas cuantas mejorías peligrosas a la rampa. Que te parece? . Además no te sientas mal Kick en parte fue mi culpa de no haber tapado esas grietas la noche anterior. – le sonrió muy amistosamente.

- Eso se oye bien amigo- dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa un poco fingida y agradeció de que Gunther no la notara ya que este estaba muy distraído con la muchedumbre.

A Kick en realidad no le importaba si lo hubiesen visto o no. No estaba avergonzado de que lo pudieran haber grabado y puesto en el internet. No, nada de eso. Estaba avergonzado consigo mismo. No podía creer que con algo tan simple hubiera logrado caer tan fácil. El era Kick Buttowski. El mejor temerario Suburbano. No es que fuera por egocentrismo su desanimo, si no por que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había tenido una caída y las otras no se comparaban con algo así. Cuando el tenia errores intentaba resolverlos de la manera mas extrema y radical posible. – Volvió a suspirar hondamente y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del traje. Era mejor distraerse un rato.-

- ¿Hey Gunther, donde dices que queda la casa de el señor Murray?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Camino un poco apresurada por los pasillos como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, quería llegar de una vez antes de que a los demás se les ocurriera hacer lo que estaban planeando. Ya que si lo hacían, perjudicarían a todo el salón y eso la incluía a ella. Y ya le era bastante con tener en su hoja de vida una mala calificación por culpa de esa tonta acrobacia que había echo sin querer hace ya varios años… Aunque tenia que admitir que cuando fue popular le había parecido divertido. Aunque hubiera sido fugaz. – Sacudió la cabeza y paro frente a la puerta de dirección. Toco varias veces sin obtener respuesta así que decidió pasar sin permiso.

- Disculpe direc.. yo.. sol..- No pudo ni articular media palabra. Se había encontrado al director en una situación un tanto… peculiar, andaba en gran grieta honda creada por sus propios pies en el piso. No dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, ni siquiera había notado su mera presencia. Eso era realmente extraño.. Pero en esa escuela todo estaba patas arriba. Así que no era de que preocuparse.

-Emmm.. Señor Dixson.. ¿me tengo que preocupar por esto? – se acerco un poco a donde estaba el agujero.

-¿eh?- alzo la vista- Kendall. – Y como si un rayo le hubiera caído al lado, salió de aquel el agujero. Aun teniendo cara de Psicópata. Kendall retrocedió un poco.

- ¿Como no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! Kendall por favor toma asiento. – hablo dándole paso a su silla.

Kendall aun dudosa se sentó.  
- Kendall tengo una proposición para ti – hablo normalmente pero sin dejar de tener ese deje misterioso. Kendall se estaba asustando. – Kendall yo.. – Cada paso que daba al acercarse hacia que la chica se hundiera cada vez más en la silla- ¡KENDALL NECESITO TU AYUDA! – soltó finalmente desplomándose frente a ella tomándola de las manos.

El rostro de Kendall no podía estar más pálido, tener al director frente a ella en ese estado tan crítico le ponía los vellos de punta. – En.. en que pu.. puedo ayudarlo Sr. Dixson – dijo quitando sus manos de las de el – hare lo que pueda. – le dio una sonrisa torcida.

- Necesito.. Neseci… arrrrrgggg! ¡Es que si te lo digo tampoco vas a aceptar! - se sentó en el piso y comenzó a balancearse en poción fetal.

_(N/A: LOL_ _enserio perdóneme si soy exagerada con el asunto de Brianna. Pero es que ella al ser una adolecente.. Se ha vuelto un poco más… ''Salvaje'' y mete terror.)_

- No creo que sea tan malo. – seguía con la sonrisa torcida. ''Y a este que le pasa''

- Pues bueno… Necesito que seas uhg.. Seas tutora de una niña de primer año de secundaria.- dejo de mecerse y se sentó en el piso.

-eh? ¿Era eso? ¿Pero por que no habría de aceptar? Me encanta enseñar tanto como aprender. Implica mucha responsabilidad.

- Eso no es todo.- hablo el director – No te eh contando quien es aquella a la que enseñaras.-

- Pues... ¿quien? -

- Es… -

- Si? -

-Es.. -

-Ajaaa? -

- Es… -

-¡Ya déjese de misterios y diga de una buena vez! – Dijo alterándose.

Y como si el mundo se viera en cámara lenta pronuncio aquel nombre casi sin tener temor en sus labios:

-Brianna Buttowski. – soltó y examino cada poro del rostro de Kendall solo para cerciorar de que no cambiara de opinión. Lo que era muy probable.

Mientras que ella solo se había quedado callada mirando hacia el suelo pensativa. ''estar de nuevo en la casa de los Buttowski.. después de tanto tiempo. humm no lo se… '' Empezó a hacer círculos con su pie en el suelo. El director lo único que hacia era verle negativas a Kendall a cada acción que estaba haciendo. En serio estaba nervioso. Kendall alzo la cabeza decidida de su respuesta y el señor Dixson volvió a agarrarla de las manos.

- ¡Kendall por favor piénsalo bien! .. ¡Te daré puntos extra si quieres! – le decía con los ojos bien abiertos. – O lo que sea que quieras!

-Lo hare- dijo sin mas.

-¿Oh quieres un perro? ¡Te regalo el de mi hija si es necesario! – saco de su bolsillo un teléfono celular y se lo puso en las manos. – te lo regalo!

- No hace falta señor Dixson eh dicho que..-

-Dígame que si Señorita Perkins, se imagina de lo que me podría hacer Brianna si le digo que no le tengo a nadie? Dios.. No quiero ni imaginarlo.. Claro, no creo que valla a hacer nada grave pero de igual manera ella tiene sus trucos.. – y dicho esto empezó a comerse rápidamente las uñas. Haciendo que Kendall se diera por segunda vez en el día un palmetazo en la frente.

- Señor Dixson escúcheme – logro captar su atención y dejar de hacer que se comiera las uñas. – No quiero sus puntos extras, estoy bien como estoy. Me gusta ganarme las cosas cuando pongo mi esfuerzo. Tampoco quiero su celular – Se lo devolvió- Ya tengo uno, y me es muy útil. Y no juegue con los sentimientos de una niña y menos de su hija. Así que deje de estar ofreciendo su mascota- Frunció el entrecejo y meneo varias veces el dedo índice.- Y lo que estoy tratando de decirle es que si lo hare. Seré la tutora de Brianna. – Se cruzo se brazos y cerro los ojos.

Ella no lo estaba haciendo solo para quedar bien con el director, ni para dejar que aquel hombre dejara de llorar como niñita asustada. No. Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando; Riesgos. Si, sabía que si estaba al lado de su peor enemigo, Reynaldo se daría cuenta que no solo vivía en un mundo de flores y princesitas. Le demostraría que podía estar en la casa de los Buttowski y no tener problemas. Enseñar era lo de menos. Y Kick no se la pasaba nunca en su casa, siempre estaba en la calle buscando problemas, haciendo piruetas o simplemente saliendo con chicas.

El no le daría problemas…

Salió de su trance y miro como aquel hombre la miraba como si tuviera ángeles en la cara, vaya que aquel hombre era raro…

Después de un gran agradecimiento le informo que mañana temprano le daría los detalles de las materias y cosas por el estilo. Salió de aquel lugar dubitativa; sentía que le estaba faltando algo. -''Humm, ¿pero, por que siento que olvide algo? Yo nunca olvido nada..'' - siguió caminando hasta parar en su casillero. Saco un pesado libro del bolso y por sentido inerte leyó el titulo de este. ''Física uhmm '' penso hasta que cayo en cuenta–¡AY NO ME OLVIDE DE LA TURBA! AHHHHH- Salió gritando devolviéndose de nuevo a la oficina del director.

* * *

**Mother of god ... Un Mes y no se cuantos días ._.  
Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Os lo agradezco *-*  
y pues... Ummmh xD Quiero que me comprendan que si me tardo en subir capítulos es por que el cerebro lo tengo en los exámenes, talleres, blah blah blah.. ._.**

**Admito que este capitulo estuvo aburrido e.e mucho blah blah blah y nada de acción u_u Pero tranquilos ya se va a ir poniendo interesante (ESO ESPERO e.e)**  
**y si ven 10000 HOrrores ortográficos es por que esto lo escribí en varias madrugadas (Los únicos momentos libres ._. This sucks..) y cuantas veces no me pillo mi mama T-T**

**Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de leer las actualizaciones de mis historias favoritas.. Ya que el sueño me invitaba a una agradable cita con la almohada u_ú**

**Y bueno... Mejor me callo o dejo de escribir boberias como sea xD**

**Paz ...**


End file.
